Du gehörst mir
by Katnissloves
Summary: Seam steht auf Dean. Dean steht auf Seam. Was gibts da noch groß zu sagen ?


**Hallihallo alle miteinander,**

**hier eine kleine Weihnachts- ff**

**Warnung: Slash**

**Pairing: Seam und Dean**

**Hoffe, sie gefällt euch, viel Spaß (;**

Das war eindeutig ein anstrengender Vormittag für Seamus Finnegan gewesen. Aber das Schlimmste stand ihm erst noch bevor: Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins, im Kerker. Mit Snape. Was für eine Qual. Aber jetzt versucht er erstmal sich zu entspannen. Lächelnd sah er auf, als er bemerkte, dass sein bester Freund sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite geknufft hatte. Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als er ihn zurückknuffte. Ein etwas wilder Kampf um die Vorherrschaft entstand, der beendet wurde, als Dean ausersehen sein Glas mit Orangensaft umstieß und es klirrend sich über Seamus' s Hosen ergoss.

"Mist ! " , fluchte selbiger und versuchte hektisch, seine Hose mit einer Serviette zu trocknen.

Lachend machte ein schuldbewusster Dean Thomas seinem Bemühen ein Ende, als er mit dem Zauberstab auf seine Hose deutete und sie mit Magie säuberte.

"Tut mir echt Leid, sorry Seam. "

Seamus schob leicht schmollend die Unterlippe vor und wollte gerade nach einer Schüssel mit Kartoffeln greifen, als diese verschwand und an ihrer Stelle eine Schüssel mit Plumpudding erschein. Entrüstet sah er sich um. Die Hauptspeisen waren verschwunden und stattdessen war überall der Nachtisch erschienen. Sein Magen knurrte. Fluchend zog er seine Hand zurück und funkelte Dean an.

Dieser verwuschelte sich verlegen die Haare und lächelte entschuldigend. Dieses eine Lächeln ließ Seamus erschaudern. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und zog sich von dort aus durch seinen ganzen Körper. Dieses Gefühl, so schön es auch war, versuchte er sofort zu unterdrücken. Denn so durfte er nicht fühlen. Den Dean war sein bester Freund. Dean war ein Junge. Er war ein Junge. Sie waren jetzt in der Sechsten Klasse, und seit ungefähr einem Schuljahr hatte er diese sonderbaren Gefühle für seinen besten Freund. Wie er sich dafür hasste. Dean durfte auf keinen Fall etwas davon erfahren, er fürchtete sich vor dessen Reaktion.

"Hey Seam. Bist du sehr böse ? Komm schon, es tut mir Leid. ich besorg uns nachher aus der Küche was zu Essen, aber ich muss wohl warten, bis Zaubertränke vorbei ist, bei Snape können wir es uns nicht schon wieder leisten, zu spät zu kommen."

Seamus errötete leicht, als er daran dachte, weswegen sie das letzte mal zu spät gekommen waren.

**Flashback.**

_"Beeil dich Dean, wir haben nur noch 5 Minuten!"_

_Ein gehetzt aussehender Seamus schleifte seinen Besten Freund hinter sich den Gang entlang. DIe blöde Treppe hatte sich doch anders gedreht als erwartet, und sie waren an einem völlig anderen Ende der Schule herausgekommen, als sie dachten. Nun hatten sie Mühe, die Verbliebene Zeit einzuholen. Keuchend bogen sie um eine Ecke… und Seamus blieb vor Schreck so plötzlich stehen, dass Dean in ihn reinknallte. Er unterdrückte ein Keuchen und hielt dem erstarrten Dean Thomas dem Mund zu. Er spürte, wie dieser zischend Luft holte, als er sah, was sie aufgehalten hatte. _

_In der Ecke hinter der Säule am Ende des Ganges standen zwei Schüler aus der Siebten Klasse und küssten sich. Bis jetzt hatten sie die beiden noch nicht entdeckt, sie waren zu sehr ineinander vertieft. Aber es waren nicht ein Mädchen und ein Junge, die sich dort küssten. Nein. Es waren zwei Jungs ! Langsam nahm er die Hand von Dean's Mund, welcher sich an seinem Rücken festklammerte und überrascht hinter seiner Schulter hervorlugte. Dann sahen sie einander an, und beide waren sich einig, dass sie einen anderen Weg nehmen sollten. So fasste Dean Seamus an der Hand, welcher sich nur schwer von dem Schauspiel vor ihm lösen konnte, und zog ihn zurück um die Ecke und wieder in den Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Danach hatten sie große Mühe, einen anderen Weg zu finden und als sie schließlich keuchend unten in den Kerkern angekommen waren, mussten sie sich erstmal eine lange unerfreuliche Ansprache von Snape anhören und bekamen eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt._

**Flashback Ende.**

Die beiden hatten über den Vorfall nicht mehr weiter gesprochen, aber von nun an hatten sie sich geschworen, immer pünktlich zu sein. Verstohlen blinzelte Seamus zu seinem Tischnachbarn hinüber und versuchte zu erahnen, an was dieser dachte. Als Dean Seamus's Blick bemerkte, lächelte er und wandte sich wieder ab, um seinen Apfel zu Essen. Sein Magen knurrte erneut. Er kam wirklich nicht zum Essen.

Als er wieder aufschaute, wurde ihm eine Schüssel Plumpudding hinüber geschoben. Grinsend nahm er sie entgegen und bedankte sich bei Dean.

Nachdem beide fertig gegessen hatten, machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, wo sich ihnen nach kurzer Zeit Neville anschloss, der sich daraufhin von Dean den neusten Trank erklären ließ. Das verschaffte Seamus kurz Zeit, zum nachdenken. Wie sollte er bloß weitermachen ? Anfangs hatte er versucht, seine Gefühle vollständig zu unterdrücken, aber es wollt ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Irgendwann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Jungs einfach ansprechender fand als Machen. Diese Erkenntnis war für ihn nicht besonders erfreulich, aber er hatte gelernt, es zu akzeptieren. Seamus sah sich um. Überall war es weihnachtlich geschmückt. Naja, kein Wunder, nur noch drei Tage und dann war es soweit, dann war Weihnachten. Heute war ihr letzter Schultag. Sie hatten sich umgehört, und hatten festgestellt dass er und Dean die einzigen aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe aus Gryffindor sein würden, sie während der Weinachtsferien in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Er lächelte. Weihnachten allein mit Dean, das würde schön werden. Sie bogen um eine Kurve und inzwischen hatten sich noch ein paar weiter Leute ihrer kleinen Gruppe angeschlossen und sie bahnten sich schwatzend und plappernd einen Weg durch die immer breiter werdende Masse die ihn die sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung voranschob. In den Kerkern angekommen Zog er Dean mit zu ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch und bereitete sich die Stunde vor. Snape grinste Höhnisch. Na dass konnte ja heiter werden.

o.O.o

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sie sich gemeinsam von ihren Freunden. Irgendwie machten sie alles gemeinsam. Grinsend zog Dean Seamus in Richtung Ausgang.

"Komm! "

Lachend folgte er ihm. Ihm blieb ja praktisch nichts anderes übrig.

"Dean.. Was hast du vor ?"

Angesprochener schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog ihn hinaus. Eine Kältewelle schlug über sie hinweg und ließ Seamus frösteln.

"Hey, Seam, fang ! "

Er drehte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie eine riesen Ladung Schnee auf ihn zu flog. Aber es war zu spät zum Ausweichen und er konnte kaum noch blinzeln ,bevor ihn die geballte Ladung im Gesicht traf.

Prustend versuchte er sich von der Masse an Schnee zu befreien, aber Dean ließ ihm kaum Zeit, sich auszuruhen und beschoss ihn nun von allen Seiten mit Schnee. Doch so einfach wollte und ließ er sich nicht geschlagen geben, und so setzte er zum Gegenangriff an. Er traf nicht immer, doch wenn er traf, dann traf er gut. Nach einer Weile hatten sie genug und einigten sich auf ein Unentschieden. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen zog Seamus Dean vom Boden hoch, aber mit so viel Schwung, dass sie beide fast nach hinten weggekippt wären. Lachend legte Dean einen Arm um Seamus's Schulter und zog ihn zurück in Richtung Eingang. In Seamus Magen begann es wieder zu kribbeln und schmerzlich verzog er den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen wurde es schon um einiges wärmer, doch Seamus spürte immer doch einen Teil der Kälte durch seine Knochen kriechen. Deswegen hatte er es auch etwas eilig, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen und zog Dean weiter, der vor einer singenden Rüstung stehengeblieben war. Maulend schlurfte ihm dieser hinterher.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, war dieser bis auf zwei in der Ecke sitzender Mädchen aus der ersten Klasse leer. Eines der beiden hob den Kopf als sie eintraten und machte ihre blonde Freundin auf Seamus und Dean aufmerksam. Die beiden steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten angeregt.

Seamus konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass Dean genervt das Gesicht verzog, dann wurde er am Arm gepackt und dir Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf gezogen. Dort angekommen setzte sich Dean auf Seamus Bett und sah sich um.

" Ist das nicht super? Jetzt haben wir den ganzen Schlafsaal volle 2 Wochen für uns allein! "

Seamus schluckte. Herrlich.

Schief grinsend meinte Dean erneut zu etwas zu ihm, doch er sah nur, wie sich dessen Lippen bewegten.

" Sorry Dean, ich.. ich war in Gedanken. " sagte Seamus und drehte sich dann weg um zum Fenster zu gehen. Da stand er eine Weile und betrachtete den Schnee, der ans Fenster rieselte, als er merkte, dass sich von hinten zwei starke Arme um seine Hüfte schwangen. Er errötete leicht.

"Dean.." flüsterte er heiser.

Sie fassten sich oft an, tauschten kleinere Zärtlichkeiten aus, aber …

Er schluckte.

"Du musst deine nassen Sachen ausziehen, damit du dich nicht erkältest. Das habe ich eben gesagt. Du solltest besser zuhören" wisperte Dean. Er spürte das sein leichtes Grinsen im Nacken und merkte, wie dieser mit einer Hand unter seinen Pullover fuhr. Die Röte auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich. Das Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend nahm ein unangenehmes Ausmaß an und ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen. Er legte seine Hand auf die von seinem Freund und merkte, wie er vorsichtig in dessen Umarmung gedreht wurde. Die Hand unter seinem Pullover verschwand, wie er erleichtert bemerkte. Aber er quiekte entsetzt auf, als er sie an einer ganz anderen Stelle wiederfand, wo sich überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte: Seinem Hinterteil.

Er wollte schlucken, doch sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Seamus sah Dean unverwandt in die Augen. Schüchtern lächelte er ihn an und streckte vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren würde, seine Hand nach Dean aus. Er berührte ihn an der Wange und fuhr dann die Konturen seines Gesichts nach, bis er an den Lippen angelangt war. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Nein, es nützte alles nichts. Wie aus Zwang beugte er sich vor, konnte es nicht verhindern, wusste es nicht zu verhindern, und noch schlimmer: Er wollte es auch gar nicht verhindern.

Wunderbar warme weiche Lippen spürte er an den seinen und er seufzte auf. Leicht begann er an Dean's Unterlippe zu knabbern, bis er ein leises Stöhnen von seinem Gegenüber vernahm. Er spürte, sie sich die Hand von seinem Hinterteil wegbewegte, hoch, über den Rücken, bis sie in seinen Haaren angekommen war. Dort verkrallte sie sich und drückte Seamus dichter an sich heran. Nun entfuhr auch ihm ein leises Stöhnen.

Blinzelnd löste er sich von seinem besten Freund. Schüchtern legte er seine Arme um dessen Hals und spielte mit dessen Haaren.

"Seam.."

Als er seinen Namen hörte, sah er auf. Und was er sah, veranlasste ihn zu stöhnen, was er aber schnell zu unterdrücken versuchte, indem er sich auf die Lippe biss.

Seamus wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde beherrschen können, denn er hatte zu lange darauf gewartet. Er spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in sich aufziehen. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, was er später vielleicht bereuen konnte, machte er sich schnell los und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Bad.

Doch ins Bad hinein schaffte er es nicht mehr, denn gerade, als er nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, wurde er an der Schulter gepackt, umgedreht, gegen die Tür gepresst und hart auf den Mund geküsst. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, und diesen Moment nutzte Dean und schob seine Zunge in Seamus Mund. Dieser konnte nicht mehr. Er stöhnte laut auf, als ihre Zungen sich berührten. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Dann machte Dean sich los. Er leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen und schob abermals eine Hand unter Seamus Pullover.

Grinsend legte er dann seine Stirn an die von Seamus.

"Du gehörst mir."

Seamus lächelte erleichtert.

"Meinetwegen" antwortete er grinsend und bekam dafür einen leichten Stupser von Dean.

Er lachte auf.

Er war glücklich.

Und draußen viel der Schnee und verwischte die Spuren der Schneeballschlacht.

**Soo, dass wars. **

**Die Story bleibt wahrscheinlich ein Oneshot..**

**Ich wünsche euch noch frohe Weihnachten.**

**Achjaa, Reviews bütte ? *flehender Blick***

**Eure Katnissloves**


End file.
